Water borne toys such as those that simulate fish and submarines and the like may utilize electronics and mechanics to propel the toy though the water. By way of example described in US20130017754 is a toy fish that has an oscillating tail fin to cause the toy to be propelled through the water. Complex mechanics may often require a substantial amount of power, and as like most remote control toys, often may have short battery life. The toy fish may need to be fished out or removed from the area it is swimming in to be charged externally. In large tanks, or complex inaccessible tank areas, this is not desirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aquatic toy which overcomes or at least partially ameliorates some of the abovementioned disadvantages or which at least provides the public with a useful choice.